


Shivers Down the Spine, Electricity Up the Dick

by sweepingdonut



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Bad Art, Bad Decisions, Comic, Don't Judge, Lecherous Zeus, Lightning - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/pseuds/sweepingdonut
Summary: A god wants what a god wants.





	Shivers Down the Spine, Electricity Up the Dick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).



  

  


End file.
